unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Barricade
__TOC__ Map description The map is an almost symmetrical, big floating asteroid holding a castle in it. The castle itself is embedded into the asteroid and holds several areas of interest. First, we have the outer area itself. The surroundings of the castle hold several items of interest and escape/entrance routes for players. Players can enter to the castle via the front gate, where they can access either the Courtyard or the Northeast/Southeast towers of the castle. The Courtyard itself holds a weapon, is connected to the other end of the castle, and allows players to switch between floors if they have the Jump Boots. The lateral areas provide safer routes to the tower areas of the castle. The far end of the castle, located at the East, is connected to many areas and serves as one of the main choke points of the map. It's connected to the Lower level of the map via stairs, to the Outer area via side doors, and to the Upper Sniper chamber via a lift. Both tower areas (North and South) offer a lift to the highest level of the map, overlooking almost the whole Outer area. They're also connected to the Outer area via a door, and the South tower has a connection to the Lower level via stairs. Finally, we have the Lower level, which is where the symmetry ends. Players will find a series of passages into two lower areas, Central and Southwest, and the whole area also features several holes, some of which can be used alongside the Jump Boots to access the outer areas of the Castle. The lower levels hold plenty of items and connectivity. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|DC= Pickups PC= |-|DC= Walkthrough PC (Retail) The unpatched version of the ladder also adds Loque, who's subsequntly removed in the patched versions. Dreamcast Tips and tricks * There's plenty of ammo in the map, and most of it is pretty distributed, so there's no reason to be unarmed. * This map is a good example of how effective the Jump Boots are when it comes to mobility. Without them, some areas cannot be reached at all, or can only be reached by only very few ways. * You must be very careful while taking each step, both inside and outside the castle. Crammed interiors and stronger opposition makes a stealth game almost impossible, except when you are on top, literally. * With a single jump (assisted by anti-gravity boots), you can access either tall tower from the Redeemer's tower."Deathmatch Map Strategies: DM-Barricade" @ PlanetUnreal * Get to know the downstairs portion of this map (an excellent area for the flak cannon), as it is mazelike and confusing at first, but contains good weapons and power-ups. * The castle lobby is one of the most heavily traveled areas on the map. Waltz inside with your rocket launcher or redeemer ready to rock and eliminate unaware players battling amongst themselves. Memorize the path from the castle lobby (just behind the pulse gun) to the shield belt tower lift, which lies to the lift. After grabbing the shield belt, hop down and snag the redeemer. Leap back over to the fort walkway and snag the boots and the rocket launcher. With all those powers in hand, you should remain alive for quite sometime and dish out tons of damage. Trivia * The PC version of the map uses "Phantom" as a background track, while the Dreamcast version uses "Seeker". * A "playable for PC" version of the map can be found among the Dreamcast version's files. * The beta version of the map had a playercount of 8 and Strider (a.k.a. "Into the Darkness") as a background theme. Gallery External links and references See also